


[JP]操縦訓練をクローンと共に

by ラクレール (Laclale)



Series: TKTR AU and its references [6]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, Henry is Clone and Cyborg, Mentioned Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%AF%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB
Summary: これはまだ、彼が本物のヘンリーと出会う前の話・・・
Relationships: Stickvin - Relationship
Series: TKTR AU and its references [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207892





	[JP]操縦訓練をクローンと共に

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[EN]Sideway: Charles Calvin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036885) by [Laclale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laclale/pseuds/Laclale). 



**Henry:** 「・・・ここは？」

 **Charles:** 「ニューヨークの美術館さ。噂だとここで巨大なダイヤモンドを展示する事になっているんだが、肝心の政府が警察とセキュリティガード任せなんだ」

よっ、俺はチャールズ。今訳ありでヘリコプターの操縦訓練をしている。なんせ一緒に乗ってるヘンリーは扱いが難しい植物クローンなんだ。

 **Henry:** 「・・・ふーん」

こいつの最大の問題は、骨格を再生できない事じゃない。機械を乗っ取って身体の一部にしてしまう事だ。植物クローンは乗っ取った機械を都合のいいようにアップグレードして使う。それこそ、普通の機械が心霊機械に改造された事例もある。

そしてイヤーピースも例外ではない。元々青くなかったし、電話機能まで付けてしまった。それにこの子供っぽい反応、これはまだ命令が通る段階とも言えるが、成長すると自我に目覚めて、クローンでいることが馬鹿らしくなって・・・

 **Charles:** 「・・・気は済んだか？」

早い話が言うことを聞かなくなる。今は記憶改変チップが作動しているからオリジナルが裏切ったとしても問題は無いけどな。

利点は骨格以外完全に再生できる事だ。そう簡単にサイボーグだと気づかれる事は無いだろうな。

 **Henry:** 「・・・は、まだ？」

 **Charles:** 「やっとDNAが取れた所だ。お前のパートナーになる予定でよかったな」

**Author's Note:**

> この時のTK!チャールズ君には、彼が珪素と金属の融合生命体に変異するという未来を知る術が無かった。


End file.
